That Year: The Love That Started It All
by YAOI.a way of life
Summary: (REVAMPED)After their fifth year, Harry and Ron decide to have a romantic relationship. Issues one would never think to occur between the two, surface. Will be Harry and Draco slash...WORK WITH ME PEOPLE(AU,Slash,Abuse,and more...)
1. The Call

**That Year: The Love That Started It All**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

This story will contain main characters that are in abusive relationships. If this would bother you, you know what to do.

**Summary:**

After their fifth year, Harry and Ron decide to have a romantic relationship. Issues one would never think to occur between the two, surface.

**Chapter One:** _The Call_

* * *

**End Of Year 5**

As the Hogwarts Express pulls out of the station after dropping off its passengers, many students are left waiting as it speed away. The Weasleys, the Grangers, Harry Potter stood around waiting for one unusually late muggle.

"I'm sure that he will be here soon Harry dear," Mrs.Weasley said comfortingly, "It isn't like you uncle to be late? Now is it?"

Harry sighed dejectedly and looked over to the entrance to the station. Mrs. Weasley was right. His annoyingly prompt Uncle wasn't ever late. He was always standing on the other side of the 9 ¾ barrier, waiting to grab Harry and get out of the "Freak infested" station Vernon liked to call it. Still he was late this year for reasons Harry couldn't fathom.

'Dudley probably wanted to eat his second lunch of the day and was making the evil git late.' Harry thought moodily.

Having so many people watching over him, made Harry queasy. It wasn't as If Voldemort was going to attack him while he was waiting for his wizard- prejudiced uncle to arrive. But then again...

"Hey, Harry could I speak to you in private for a minute." Ron asked visually nervous.

"Um...sure"

Scrunching his eyebrows together in concentration Harry followed Ron to one of the far off pillars farther back in the station.

Shifting his feet anxiously Ron wrung his hands together and looked up at Harry determinedly.

"This summer I am going to be calling you about something important. I think it's something that we should talk about because other wise...well I just would feel better talking to you about this on the phone instead of through owl post."

"Sure Ron, no problem. Is it something life threatening?" Harry asked concerned.

He sure didn't need any more problems, but if it was to help his best friend then it would be worth it. Ron looked up at him with a secretive smirk.

"No, no, it's not anything like that, but life altering Hermione would say." He chuckled.

"Okay sure no problem. Just don't scream into the phone like you did last time. Uncle Vernon almost pissed a cat when he came to tell me what happened."

"Boy!"

"That's so funny I could almost here his voice..."

"Boy! Lets go! You're already late. Don't make me wait any longer or your going to regret it!" A very purpled face Vernon Dursley yelled. Harry turned his head to the annoying bellowing of the oversized whale of a man. Rolling his green eyes Harry turned back to Ron.

"I guess my ride is here I gotta go. Call me sometime around the end of the Summer Hols. The Dursleys aren't going to be there the last two weeks. They're going on vacation."

Ron smiled and nodded in a way that made Harry wonder why the tall fair skinned boy never had a girlfriend.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Harry Potter sat in the kitchen of number four Privet Drive, waiting for the chance to go back into his bedroom and write a letter to Remus. The fact is that after washing the dishes, mopping the floor, and cooking dinner, the two-foot parchment letter would become a two-inch letter instead.

The size of the letter it's self wasn't what was bothering Harry at all. The contents of the letter were more of the cause for worry. Being in constant fear that more abnormities to his name would lead him to become even more of a loner than he already was, made him jumpy and slightly insecure.

Having the Dursley's as relatives made it even more difficult for him to actually have someone to talk to about certain problems of teenage angst. Dudley for sure was an easy kid for any parent, all he did was eat, sleep, complain, and push Harry around. Puberty for this boy was just like when Aunt Petunia took Dudleykins to the doctor for his semi- annual physical.

Currently Dudley has been acting weird with not just Harry, but his parents too.

The cow would leave the telly early for bed and never leave his room until the next morning. Several times already Harry had went to the bathroom around two o'clock to see the light of the computer shinning from the bottom of Dudley's bedroom door. Thinking this odd, and something that the raven-haired Gryffindor didn't want to pry into, Harry just left well enough alone.

Still there were times in the past school term that Harry sat listening to the stories of the hormonal teenagers Harry shared his fifth year dorm room with. He felt a bit uncomfortable when every time Seamus would mention a part of his date that started with him and some girl being closed up in a broom closet, the Irish boy would quickly glance at Harry and say "and you know".

This type of blatant exclusion was starting to grate on Harry's nerves. It wasn't his fault that the Dursley's were one of those types of families that didn't talk about anything relating to sex. Not reproduction, genitals, correct hygiene, or love. The unusually dust free house reflected it's owners perfectly. There was never to be any "icky" things to go on with this family. No siree.

* * *

"Boy, don't just sit there and daydream. Make yourself useful and finish washing the dishes." Petunia scolded.

Looking up from the lump of left over cheese on his plate, Harry frowned in confusion at his aunt.

"But aunt Petunia I just finished washing the dishes."

"Well you washed them before Dudley could have his T.V. snack. It's your own fault if you didn't decide to wait and made more work for your self." The horse faced woman smirked.

Sighing, Harry moved to dump his plate to only be stopped by Vernon's meaty hand on his shoulder. Harry almost slipped and fell when said hand jerked him back away from the garbage.

When Harry was turned around he came face to face with the reddened face of the oldest Dursley.

"What do you think your doing you little freak? That is perfectly good food that your about to throw away and I will not stand for that such wastefulness in my house." Vernon yelled, spit flying every which away.

Harry gulped seeing that he was caught. The moldy part of the cheese that Harry had scraped off earlier was what Vernon was talking about. Harry also knew what was going to come out of the vastly huge mans mouth.

"Put it back in the refrigerator. You'll eat it tomorrow for lunch. You should be grateful, your aunt and I are teaching you good saving skills. But of course your kind wouldn't understand something like this.

Feeling like he got one over on his freak of a nephew Vernon pushed Harry toward the refrigerator. With that Vernon sat back down to the evenings newspaper.

Livid, Harry pulled open the refrigerator and placed the plate on one of the shelves and slammed the door, his movements jerky.

'Vernon can be such an ass wipe' Harry thought as he began to wash the dishes.

The huge bowl had chocolate pudding in it. Then Dudley settled on finishing it off by his self for a telly snack. The Dursley's son could be such a pig. Realizing this made Harry remember the incidents the summers before his first and fourth years.

'Getting a pigs tail, and obtaining an over sized tongue, has taught the boy nothing.' Harry thought with a grimace.

* * *

Finally being able to snuggle down into bed Harry yawned loud enough to showing just how tired the boy was. Remembering his letter that he wanted to send to Remi, Harry decided to just write it tomorrow and send it that night.

Happy with his decision, the Gryffindor melted into his pillow with thoughts of finished chores. Not anunpleasant incident, on his mind.


	2. Freedom At The Horizon

**Chapter Two:** _Freedom At The Horizon_

The days went by quickly this summer, and the days seemed to get hotter. The weather must of saw how little time it had to show off it's better quarter so it made the last two weeks it's pride and joy. The sunshine streaming through puffy white clouds seemed to beckon forth the occupants of homes and the workers in buildings.

Even the most unsociable hermits were making their way from the computers and butt pressured shaped desk chairs to revel in the beauty shining upon Great Britain. In the house on Privet Drive, the inhabitant didn't even realize what was going on around them. Clothes were everywhere, packed in bags, hanging out of dry cleaning wrappers, folded but not put away and hanging on hangers as if they were being scrutinized closely before they were put away into half full suit cases.

* * *

The Dursley's were getting ready for their vacation of the summer, two full weeks bursting with days of freakless fun. No more magic, no more sticks, no more stinkin' dirty freaks. This tune seemed to resonate simultaneously through the king and queen of the Dursley household, at the same time. The abrupt humming of the song made Harry look up from his charms book and stare incredulously at the door separating him from the rest of the house.

'The Dursley's seem to be in a good mood' the raven haired boy thought with a shake of his head. The fact that he was to house sit alone was making Harry just as delighted, if not more, as the Dursley's at that moment. Since the boy was expecting a call any day now from Ron, Harry was wishing with all his power that the Dursley's would move their arses and get the show on the road…literally.

'Thinking of Ron,' Harry thought frowning, 'The way he was acting at the end of last year was strange.'

The normally jovial boy had seemed anxious and nervous when he was able to corner Harry before he left. In fact almost all last year the boy seemed to be in constant deep contemplation of some matter or another. The consistent stares Harry could feel on his neck caused the boy to have a permanent blush on his cream skinned cheeks. The only thing that caused anything to change last year was the visions sent to him by Voldemort, that bitch Umbridge always getting on his case (even when he didn't do anything), and the whole ministry of magic fiasco.

The only thing that Harry had to be happy for was the timely occurrence of the OWL testing, and the support of his friends and surrogate family. The OWLS helped Harry keep his mind off of Sirius'…passing, and his friends were there every step of the way. Especially Ron, he kept him sane when the misery and mourning hit hard the day after his world came tumbling down on him, and made him more depressed than he had aught to have been.

Even Dumbledore was there to make sure that everything was alright with his "dear boy". After Harry had apologized with the older man about what happened in his office, the teen had felt better about himself and was able to start on the path of coming to terms with Sirius' death. Though this maybe so, it took several tea dates and shared lemon drops, which Harry secretly though to be line with a legilimens(?) potion, with the Headmaster to accomplish the latter.

Now sitting in his room basically cut off from all of society except the Dursley's was actually benefiting to Harry. The fact that the Dursley's were ignoring him and dealing with problems of their own made everything seem surreal. Being fully alone for the next couple of weeks was looking more and more acceptable as Harry thought process continued, if that could be possible. The only downside of this was that the Hogwarts student wouldn't have anyway of getting to Kings Cross Station on Sept. 1st. Though this was true, Harry would bet his last galleon that the Headmaster would send someone from the Order to pick him up when the situation called for it. With this thought in mind, Harry went back to basking in his short but long time coming freedom.

Noises from outside the hall alerted Harry from his musings and told him of the approaching of Dudley coming from the kitchen no doubt). His shoes squeaked painfully on the floorboards as if the pressure of the body they supported was in excess of weight (uh…duh!).

Without a knock anything of that nature, Dudley opened the door to his cousin's room and stepped in. Harry who was sitting calmly on his bed thinking that the worst was to happen, and angry that his euphoric moment was disturbed, looked up at the boy in front of him. The boy, Dudley, seemed to be in the middle of trying to get his bearings about him, started to flush madly at the scrutinizing look placed upon him by his cousin. Finally gathering his courage, Dudley started pacing back and forth in front of the bed Harry sat.

"First of all, mom told me to tell you that we will be leaving in an hour and a half." Here Dudley took a deep breath and looked into his cousins eyes. The intelligence, maturity, and warmth that dominated the brown orbs confused Harry until his cousin continued.

"I'm, um, still here b-because I should…no I want to apologize."

* * *

You don't have to review, I don't really deserve it. The next chapter is already up but the site is taking it's time up loading it, so enjoy.

Y.AWOL


End file.
